Jalousies
by Nebuleuse3
Summary: Aramis passe de conquêtes en conquêtes, jusqu'à la plus imprenable, ce qui a le don d'agacer de plus en plus son meilleur ami: Porthos. Mais est-ce de la simple jalousie, ou serait-ce plus profond?
1. Chapter 1

Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages de Dumas, ni leur représentants de la série TV ABC, et c'est bien dommage !

Bonne lecture !

Entre ses doigts, Aramis frisa sa moustache d'un air absent. Il regardait son reflet sans se voir. Il ne voulait pas affronter son regard, dans le miroir moucheté, qu'il avait suspendu par pur coquetterie dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas se retourner non plus, car il savait quelle créature lascive l'attendait allongée dans son lit. Il n'avait plus envie de s'amuser avec elle, en une nuit, il avait fait le tour de ses charmes et désormais, il souhaitait qu'elle quitte les lieux, mais, la demoiselle n'était évidemment pas de cet avis. Il l'entendit s'agiter sur ses draps. Il allait lui faire face et avec tout le charme et le tact dont il était capable, la mettre dehors. Oui, il allait faire comme souvent, se montrer intéressé, mais pressé par une affaire urgente. Il se retourna un fin sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme blonde à la poitrine a peine dissimulée par les draps de lins leva sur lui un regard gourmand. Aramis fit deux pas et s'agenouilla devant son visage encore marqué par le sommeil. Il lui saisit une main au passage et y déposa un baiser furtif.

\- Le soleil est déjà debout ? s'enquit la jeune femme en ronronnant.

\- Hélas, oui, le ciel bleu en témoigne, notre nuit a pris fin, il y a peu.

La blonde fit la moue, déçue.

\- Il nous suffit de fermer les volets, et nous serons à nouveau cette nuit, suggéra-t-elle.

\- J'aimerai me replonger dans cette fièvre, commença Aramis en déposant un nouveau baiser sur son front cette foi. Cependant, je suis mousquetaire et le devoir m'appel.

\- Mais, hier à la taverne tu m'as dit qu'en ce moment vous n'aviez rien à faire !

\- Oui, rien auprès du Roi, mais pas auprès de mon Capitaine. Je dois me rendre à la caserne pour m'entrainer à l'épée…

\- Que tu manies déjà fort bien, souligna la coquine en glissant une main pâle sous le menton d'Aramis.

Aramis la laissa faire, s'il résistait, il allait se fâcher et il n'y avait rien de pire qu'une femme partant fâchée. Elles crient, elles tempêtent et font une mauvaise réputation à…

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, l'imposante carrure de Porthos traversa la pièce. Aramis étonné se redressa. La jeune femme rabattit à la hâte la couverture sur elle en poussant un petit cri d'indignation.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Porthos baissa son regard sur la blonde caché dans son lit, il renifla dédaigneusement. Aramis attrapa ses bretelles qui pendaient le long de son pantalon et les replaçant sur ses épaules l'air inquiet. Ce n'était pas dans la nature de son compagnon de violer ainsi son intimité.

\- C'est Tréville, il veut nous voir maintenant.

\- Tu sais pourquoi mon ami ? demanda rapidement Aramis en enfilant sa paire de hautes chausses.

\- Non, Athos vient juste d'avoir le message.

\- Je suis prêt, ne faisons pas attendre le Capitaine, dit alors Aramis en vissant sur sa tête son chapeau à large bord.

\- Et moi ? s'écria la jeune femme dont Aramis avait totalement oublié l'existence.

\- Oh, ma chère, navré, je ne peux rester, mais en partant n'oubliez pas de claquer la porte ! A bientôt !

Aramis s'élança en premier hors de la chambre, Porthos attrapa la robe de la jeune femme qui trainait au sol et la lui tendit.

\- Pas la peine de revenir, dit-il en guise d'adieu puis il s'engouffra à son tour dans le couloir.

En quelques pas Aramis et Porthos rejoignirent Athos à l'étage inférieur où il les attendait nonchalamment adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte de sortie de leur logement. Il leva son regard barré par la visière de son chapeau sur ses deux amis.

\- Qui étais-ce cette fois-ci ? questionna Athos, sans réellement attendre de réponse.

\- Il me semble la fille de la boulangère : Amélia, répondit Porthos en ajustant ses gants autour de ses poignets.

\- Hum… encore, s'étonna Athos.

\- Il faut croire que notre bon Aramis a fait le tour des femmes de Paris, grognant Porthos.

Aramis retira son chapeau et donne un coup avec dans le dos de Porthos.

\- Si vous le voulez bien mes amis, j'aimerais plutôt me rendre auprès du Capitaine, à moins que vous souhaitiez que je vous fasse le liste de mes conquêtes !

\- Il nous faudrait la journée, railla Athos en sortant le premier.

\- Tu veux dire la semaine ! s'exclama Porthos d'un ton cassant.

Aramis s'étonna de la distance et de la froideur de Porthos à son égard, lui qui d'ordinaire était si jovial. Alors qu'il terminait de boucler son ceinturon, d'où cliquetait ses armes, il rejoignit à la hâte ses compagnons qui fendaient la foule comme des flèches.

\- Ai-je fait quelque chose qui t'a froissé ? s'enquit discrètement Aramis en calquant son pas sur le rythme de Porthos.

Le puissant métis fit un regard en biais vers Aramis. Il ne voulait pas lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas lui dire à quel point il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter qu'il ramène si souvent une nouvelle jeune femme dans sa chambre. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre ses ébats, souvent longs, au beau milieu de la nuit, lui qui aimait dormir ! Il n'en pouvait plus des demoiselles à demi nue qui prenaient leur temps pour quitter leur logis et le pire, c'était celles qui revenaient en quête d'une nouvelle étreinte avec Aramis.

\- Alors l'ami ? relança Aramis la mine décontenancé.

\- Rien, j'ai mal dormi, conclu Porthos en forçant son sourire.

Aramis n'était ni aveugle, ni stupide, il savait que son ami lui cachait la vérité. Il finirait bien par l'apprendre, la patience était une de ses vertus.

Quelques minutes silencieuses plus tard, les trois mousquetaires arrivèrent dans la cour de la garnison. Le Capitaine de Tréville les attendait, accoudé, impatient à la balustrade de l'étage. Il leur fit signe de monter immédiatement dans son bureau. Un instant après ils se tenaient tous les trois, droit, chapeaux posé sur leur bustes, menton relevé, devant leur Capitaine.

\- Mousquetaires, j'ai une affaire importante, aujourd'hui il vous faut escorter la Reine dans le plus grand secret, depuis le Louvre jusqu'à une destination dont elle vous confira le lieu au dernier moment. Vous partez immédiatement, mais sous le couvert de laquais. Vous laissez vous tenues et armes trop apparentes ici, vous les récupérerez lorsque ce sera fini. Et je connais déjà votre demande quant à prendre avec vous le jeune D'Artagnan… Et je n'y vois pas d'inconvenant. Vous rentrerez par les cuisines du château, la Reine vous y attendra. Vous pouvez disposer.

Sans un mot de plus le Capitaine visage fermé quitta son bureau après avoir désigné posé sur une malle un tas de vêtements. Les trois amis se regardèrent entre eux, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à se défaire de leurs habits de cuir et de tissu pour se vêtir comme des laquais. Athos retira ses affaires en premier et les jeta sur une chaise. Lorsqu'il se retrouva vêtu simplement d'un bas, il apostropha ses compagnons.

\- Allez ! Qu'attendez-vous !

Porthos se tourna vers Aramis et soupira en défaisant sa veste. Aramis se tourna en premier vers les costumes de laquais, il les évalua rapidement du regard.

\- Tu vas être à l'étroit Porthos. Je crains qu'aucun serviteur n'ait ton physique dans tout le royaume.

\- J'ai l'habitude des déconvenues, trancha Porthos.

Aramis accepta sans sourciller la nouvelle rebuffade de son ami. Il attrapa, la tenue, qui lui semblait la plus à-propos pour lui et commença à se déshabiller à son tour. Athos grogna en débusquant sa propre tenue.

\- Cette couleur n'est vraiment pas discrète…

\- C'est ça le secret du parfait camouflage, s'amusa Aramis. Plus nous serons visible, plus l'on nous ignorera, car personne ne s'attends à ce que des…

\- Tais-toi et actives-toi, coupa Porthos.

Aramis se mordit les lèvres pour ne rien répondre cette fois-ci. Il se contenant de jeter sa chemise. Porthos torse nu, exposait sans honte, une musculature sans défaut, sa peau métissée luisait avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Aramis laissa son regard s'accrocher à son ami, avant de le détourner rapidement. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer que son physique l'impressionnait toujours autant.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le bureau du Capitaine tous les trois affublés de pantalons bouffant jaune barré de rouge avec un veston du même acabit. Porthos pesta contre le faite qu'il ait dû abandonner son couvre-chef. Ils se faufilèrent ensuite dans les veines de la capitale jusqu'aux portes des cuisines du Louvres sans la moindre encombre. Lorsqu'Athos frappa au battant pour qu'on leur ouvre, D'Artagnan leur ouvrit, vêtu de la même manière qu'eux. Durant l'espace d'un instant les amis se regardèrent avant de rire de leur accoutrement.

\- Rentrez les amis ! invita D'Artagnan en dégageant la porte. La Reine est juste ici.

Les Mousquetaires saluèrent bas leur Reine. Elle était vêtue simplement d'une robe en toile grossière et sans le moindre bijou, ni apparat. Les cuisines étaient désertes, personnes n'y rodait et l'odeur des restes du repas de la veille flottait encore.

\- Mes braves mousquetaires, dit noblement la Reine en leur faisant signe de se relever. Merci d'avoir répondu à l'appel de votre Reine.

\- C'est de notre devoir d'y répondre, dit Athos de sa voix la plus neutre.

\- Et un plaisir infini de vous être utile ma Reine, acheva Aramis dont le regard accrocha celui de la jeune femme.

\- Allons, nous devons nous hâter, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

\- Où allons-nous s'enquit D'Artagnan.

\- Vous allez me mener à mon frère.

Porthos faillit s'étrangler, Athos écarquilla ses yeux, D'Artagnan se figea, seul Aramis osa lever son regard sur la Reine.

\- Le Roi d'Espagne ? Notre ennemi actuel ? reprit Aramis pour être bien sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Oui, il est plus qu'urgent que je le vois, moi seul peut contenir la guerre qui se prépare dans les deux camps. Si je vais le trouver pour lui parler, je trouverai les mots pour l'apaiser. Il m'écoutera.

\- Et si, ma Reine, ce n'est pas le cas ? Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un odieux piège de la part des Espagnol pour vous enlever ou vous faire du mal ? continua Aramis.

\- Ce n'en est pas un, je puis vous l'assurer. Mon frère m'attend à Bourges. Nous devons partir sur l'heure. Mais si l'un de vous, pour quelque raisons que ce soit ne désire plus m'accompagner, je le libère de son devoir, termina les lèvres pincés la jeune Reine de France.

\- Non, nous restons, décida pour le groupe Athos. A cheval ou en voiture ?

\- En voiture, elle vient d'arriver devant la porte, répondit D'Artagnan en jetant un furtif coup d'œil dehors.

\- Parfait, allons-y, Porthos aux rênes, d'Artagnan avec moi à l'arrière et Aramis dans la voiture avec la Reine.

La petite compagnie se mit rapidement en branle et quittèrent Paris sans se faire inquiéter à la porte Sud. Sur les petits chemins cahotant le ciel s'éclaircit de plus en plus. La Reine bavardait tranquillement avec Aramis dans l'habitacle, Porthos guidait les quatre chevaux, D'Artagnan et Athos surveillaient les environs assit à l'arrière de la voiture. Après plusieurs heures d'avancées sans encombre, le signal d'une pause fut donné. La Reine qui avait insisté pour qu'ils l'appellent Anne durant cette mission se détendit les jambes dans un vert pâturage. Athos veillait sur elle à quelques pas de là, D'Artagnan dévorait du poulet froid prit à la hâte dans les cuisines royales. Aramis astiquait son pistolet. Porthos broyait de sombres pensées, toujours juché sur sa chaise de cochet.

\- Tu ne veux pas descendre ? interpella Aramis en s'approchant en souriant de son ami.

Le métis étriqué dans ses vêtements ridicules, fit la moue.

\- Non. Je suis bien ici.

\- Je peux monter te tenir compagnie ?

\- Il n'y a pas de place pour deux.

Aramis grimpa malgré tout sur le montant de la roue pour parler plus bas à son ami grognon.

\- Porthos, qu'y a-t-il ? Tu ne cesses de me rabrouer et…

\- Je ne trouve pas.

\- Tu recommences, t'ai-je causé un tort ?

\- Non, pour la dernière fois.

\- Oh ! Je sais ! Cette fille, cette Amélia, tu la couvais du regard il y a une semaine, je me souviens… Tu la voulais pour toi et moi j'ai…

\- Non ! s'énerva brusquement Porthos alors que son regard se chargea d'orages.

Aramis prit au dépourvu devant tant de colère arrêta son mouvement qui consistait à taper amicalement le bras de son compagnon.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec cette fille… Maintenant fiches-moi la paix.

C'était sans appel. Aramis abdiqua. Il se laissa tomber au sol et tourna les talons. Il ne comprenait plus Porthos, hier soir encore il buvait et riait ensemble et ce matin c'était plus que polaire. L'air était chargé de tensions entre eux et il ignorait la raison. Depuis qu'il connaissait Porthos, c'est à dire plus de six ans, jamais il n'avait vécu une situation similaire. Seulement depuis quelques semaines Porthos était plus susceptible, surtout au réveil, mais cela s'apaisait avec la course du soleil, pourtant aujourd'hui, plus le temps passait, plus la situation s'envenimait. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers son ami, celui-ci fixait le chemin droit devant lui sans bouger, bouillant d'une colère qui échappait totalement à Aramis.

\- On reprend la route, annonça Athos en donnant son bras à la Reine pour regagner la voiture sans encombre.

Aramis reprit sa place en face de la Reine. Porthos donna du fouet et les quatre étalons reprirent leur route.

\- Aramis, j'ai noté, que vous portiez le crucifix que je vous ai offert.

Le mousquetaire porta d'instinct la main à sa poitrine et toucha le bijou caché sous ses vêtements d'emprunt.

\- En effet votre Majesté, il ne me quitte jamais.

\- C'est un peu comme si je partageai vos aventures alors, sourit la Reine.

\- En effet. Il me porte bonheur aussi. C'est le bien le plus important que je possède.

\- N'est-ce pas votre vie ?

Aramis sourit à la Reine. Les joues de celles-ci rosirent légèrement, il détourna le regard.

\- Ma vie, j'en ai fait présent à la France.

\- Et la France vous en remercie.

La Reine se pencha légèrement vers Aramis et frôla ses doigts. Le Mousquetaire, saisit doucement la main fraiche de sa Reine et déposa un doux baiser dessus. Leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent. La Reine retient son souffle devant toute cette douceur et cette dévotion. Jamais le Roi Louis, ne l'avait traité ainsi. Il la considérait plus comme une possession, un meuble, ou un autre de ces chiens de chasse. Il l'avait, il s'en contentait et ne prenait jamais le temps d'entretenir leur relation. Aramis, lui au contraire était tout miel avec elle. Il devançait ses désirs, ses envies, il était toujours de charmante humeur, de bonne compagnie et d'une beauté rare. Elle aimait se laisser charmer par le séduisant Mousquetaire, elle aimait le laisser glisser des regards sur elle et ce qu'elle aimait par-dessous tout c'était sa façon à lui de lui donner l'impression d'être la seule femme au monde qui avait de l'attrait à ses yeux. Alors elle laissa Aramis embrasser sa main, puis son poignet, elle le laissa s'approcher d'elle. Elle le regarda lentement prendre son visage en coupe et caresser ses lèvres avec sa moustache. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de feu de l'homme. Oui elle n'était plus qu'une femme en compagnie d'un homme.

Aramis fixait la Reine, elle le désirait, il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux, dans son corps. Elle brûlait de ses caresses, de ses baisers. Mais il n'osait aller plus loin qu'une esquisse de baiser. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller plus avant, il ne pouvait pas, sans trahir la France, qu'il venait juste de promettre d'honorer. Il… Il la désirait lui aussi. Il ne savait pas si c'était depuis toujours, ou seulement par ce qu'elle était inaccessible. Pourtant ici à l'abri des regards, dans la voiture, il sentait qu'il pouvait laisser aller ses pulsions.

\- Aramis, murmura de sa tendre voix Anne. Aramis…

Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire sans le formuler, elle n'avait pas le droit de demander un baiser, elle romprait tous les sacrements auxquels elle s'était plié depuis son mariage avec Louis XIII.

\- Anne, souffla le mousquetaire au bord de ses lèvres.

Leurs souffles se conjuguèrent. L'air était bouillant et leur corps réclamait l'autre avec plus d'impétuosité que jamais. Alors dans l'ombre et l'intimité de la petite voiture Aramis franchit la dernière limite qu'il avait, il délaissa sa conscience pour mieux savourer ce moment fugace.

Trois heures passèrent avant que l'étape du soir ne soit décrétée. Porthos fit s'arrêter les chevaux devant une auberge de bord de route. Athos s'étira longuement tandis que D'Artagnan s'empressa de sauter au sol et s'ébrouer. Porthos fit signe à un valet de ferme pour qu'il prenne soin des chevaux. D'Artagnan se rua dans l'auberge pour réserver des lits et un repas chaud. Athos s'approcha de la portière et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux perçant décelèrent immédiatement qu'il y avait une chose anormale dans l'habitacle, mais il ne sut dire quoi sur le moment.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la nuit, qu'il releva l'indice. Aramis en rebouclant sans nul doute à la hâte sa ceinture s'était trompé de trou, laissant le plus élargie pendre. Ce qu'il ne faisait jamais. Alors Athos se demanda, pourquoi Aramis aurait bouclé si vite son pantalon ? Athos, réfuta sa première idée, la Reine, non… La Reine, n'était qu'une femme après tout. Le sang d'Athos ne fit qu'un tour, trop perturbé pour continuer sa nuit, il se redressa sèchement de sa couche et d'un mouvement se laissa tomber ses pieds sur le sol en bois. Il ne pouvait continuer à dormir sans en avoir le cœur net. Il quitta la petite pièce qu'il partageait avec Porthos, pour aller trouver D'Artagnan et Aramis qui surveillaient la chambre retenue par la Reine. D'Artagnan assit sur un tabouret la tête lourde, menaçait de s'endormir lorsqu'Athos surgit dans le couloir. Le jeune homme bondit sur ses jambes et se redressa, honteux de s'être laissé aller. Aramis quant à lui astiquait silencieusement son mousquet.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit déjà l'heure de prendre ton tour, souligna Aramis sans quitter des yeux son arme.

\- Je crois que D'Artagnan a besoin de repos, répondit d'une voix sans appel Athos.

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué, je peux rester, protesta D'Artagnan avec un semblant de fougue.

\- Va dormir, et rentre sans faire de bruit, ou Porthos te fera comprendre à quel point il a horreur d'être réveillé en pleine nuit sans raison…

D'Artagnan comprit qu'il ne lui servirait à rien de continuer à faire une quelconque négociation. Il ramassa ses affaires et quitta les lieux après un bref regard vers Aramis qui lui adressa un clin d'œil. Lorsque le plus jeune ait refermé la porte de la chambre, Athos aiguillonna son regard sur Aramis. Il le considéra un instant, était-il bien sûr de ce qu'il voulait insinuer ? Aramis et la Reine ? Aramis aurait-il osé ? Non, ce serait une trahison… pourtant il avait bien détourné la maitresse du Cardinal…

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de trouver le sommeil ? chuchota tranquillement Aramis alors qu'il entreprenait le nettoyage d'un second mousquet.

Athos leva de nouveau son regard sur son compagnon. Il fallait qu'il sache et il le fallait maintenant.

\- Aramis… Toi et la Reine, vous avez eu une aventure durant le trajet ?

Aramis immobilisa ses mouvements, son petit sourire en coin, se figea. Comment Athos pouvait-il savoir ? Comment est-ce seulement possible ?

\- Tu ne nie pas, remarqua Athos en relevant le menton.

\- A quoi bon ? murmura Aramis.

Athos sentit une vague d'angoisse le saisir tout entier. Il attrapa Aramis par le col pour le remettre debout afin d'affronter son regard. Non ! C'était faux ! Il devait lui mentir ! Le taquiner… Il scruta son regard.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce qui t'a… Non, non, il n'est rien arrivé, je ne suis au courant de rien.

\- Bien dans ce cas, je vais continuer de…

\- Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'ai passé par la tête ! C'est Notre Reine !

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais au courant de rien ?

\- Tu es fou ! Ou alors tu as perdu la raison ! Si quelqu'un l'apprends ? Tu y as pensé ? Si…

Aramis dégagea la poigne de fer d'Athos de son col.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui sache, chuchota Aramis. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait.

\- C'était la première fois ?

\- Oui, et la seule.

\- Il vaudrait mieux ! Tu voles même la femme la plus inatteignable de France ! Tu n'as donc aucunes limites ! Tu n'utilises donc plus ta tête en présence de femmes !

Aramis n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Oui, il avait perdu la tête, oui il s'était laissé aller à l'impensable. Mais, il ne le referait plus jamais. Lui et Anne se l'était juré. C'était un moment d'égarement, un fort agréable moment d'égarement. Ils ne recommenceraient plus et il n'y aura pas de conséquence. Athos ne dirait rien. Athos était une tombe.

La conversation était close. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Les deux hommes se turent. Durant une heure, ils n'échangèrent pas une seule parole. Ce n'était pas tendu, c'était juste calme. Chacun perdu dans les méandres de son esprit. Porthos rompit cette petite tranquillité en arrivant de son pas lourd.

\- D'Artagnan est peut-être le plus jeune de nous, mais il ronfle à réveiller les morts !

Aramis esquissa un sourire, Porthos serait peut-être de meilleure humeur ?

\- Va te coucher, je te relève, bougonna Porthos en direction d'Aramis.

\- Bien, à plus tard messieurs, chatonna Aramis en se relevant prestement.

\- Et bon courage avec ce bougre de D'Artagnan !

\- J'en prends bonne note.

Très rapidement la suite, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, des avis, des critiques, des "coucous" !


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite et fin de cette petit Fict'! Bonne lecture !

L'aube arriva, mais les mousquetaires, D'Artagnan et la Reine étaient déjà loin de l'auberge où ils s'étaient reposés. Ils arrivèrent avant midi au lieu de rendez-vous. Un pont. Une petite délégation les y attendait, composé évidemment du Roi d'Espagne, mais de ses gardes personnels et deux conseillers aux visages fermés.

La Reine se jeta dans les bras de son frère qu'elle n'avait revu depuis des années, ils échangèrent quelques mots de réconfort dans leur lange maternel, puis le Roi, invita sa Reine de sœur à s'installer sous un saule pleureur pour discuter. Bien qu'aucun des quatre compagnons n'appréciaient réellement ce plan, ils se placèrent autour de l'arbre avec les gardes espagnol pour déterminer un périmètre de sécurité autour de leur Majestés. Après plusieurs heures, ils se séparèrent enfin, rasséréné l'un et l'autre par les nouvelles qu'ils avaient échangés et les promesses formulées.

Pour le voyage retour Athos proposa à D'Artagnan de tenir compagnie à la Reine, le connaissant amoureux de Constance, il n'aurait pas à craindre un nouvel égarement de la part de ses compagnons ! Porthos fut relégué à l'arrière avec Aramis. Athos voulait guider l'attelage pour ne pas avoir à faire semblant de ne pas être fâché contre Aramis. Porthos l'air sombre prit place au dernier instant au côté d'Aramis. Une fois assit le fouet d'Athos claqua les chevaux s'élancèrent. Porthos extirpa d'une de ses poches interne une petite flasque d'alcool sombre, qu'Aramis connaissait très bien.

\- J'en prendrais bien une gorgée l'ami, lança Aramis dans un sourire charmeur.

Porthos leva un regard sur son voisin. Il aimait quand son compagnon souriait ainsi, si confiant, si charmeur… il le détestait de lui faire subir ça. Le grand, le fort Porthos si faible devant son sourire. Sa colère redoubla. Il avala un long trait d'alcool et reboucha le récipient avant de le ranger.

\- Bien… Non, finalement, tu as raison, je n'ai pas soif du tout, reprit Aramis.

Porthos ne voulait pas répondre, s'il répondait… il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il serait capable de dire… D'ailleurs que pouvait-il dire ? Pourquoi était-il si dur avec Aramis ces derniers temps ? Plus il le voyait en compagnie d'autre personne que lui, plus il pestait et enrageait… Serait-il un ami trop possessif ? A jouer les brute, tout ce qu'il allait gagner c'est l'éloignement de son Aramis… Avait-il réellement pensé « son Aramis » ? Le sien ?

Le fil de ses pensées fut rompu par un trou dans le chemin, qui manqua de le faire tomber de son siège. Aramis le retient in extrémis.

\- Holà, ne disparais pas ainsi ! ria Aramis en le ramenant à sa place.

\- Merci, bougonna Porthos.

\- Mais c'est un plaisir d'assister le puissant Porthos.

Ils se dévisagèrent. Aramis osa un départ de sourire. Porthos résista, puis, laissa un long rire tonitruant fuser.

\- Allez, tu as soif, j'ai bien vu ! s'exclama Porthos en extirpant sa flasque de sa poche.

\- Ah ! Merci ! Je me dessèche.

\- Cette mission, j'espère qu'elle aura servi au moins…

\- Comment ça, tu n'aimes pas les balades au grand air ?

\- Si… Mais sur mon cheval !

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi… Quoique lorsque l'on est assis sur les banquettes dans la voiture… Et en charmante compagnie, qui plus est, eh bien ce n'est plus si désagréable du tout.

« Charmante compagnie », les mots griffèrent les oreilles du métis. Il chassa les pensées ombrageuses qui revenaient d'un mouvement de main, après tout Aramis n'avait rien fait de répréhensible…

Ils atteignirent Paris peu avant l'aurore. Ils déposèrent la Reine au Louvre, Athos la raccompagna jusqu'à ses appartements D'Artagnan les quitta pour retourner chez sa logeuse et amante : Constance. Athos, Porthos et Aramis regagnèrent leur logis en traînant les pieds, bourru de fatigue.

Le lendemain alors qu'Aramis était à ses prières du matin, Athos à sa toilette et Porthos encore au lit, D'Artagnan arriva en fanfare dans leur entrée.

\- Mes compagnons ! Vite ! Venez !

De l'étage arriva Aramis, qui tenait encore dans son poing son crucifix en bois.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Une chose prodigieuse ! Une chose impensable ! Enfin, seulement jusqu'à il y a peu…

\- Et qu'est-ce donc ? questionna Athos qui s'approcha encore torse nu.

\- Le Cardinal souhaite m'engager !

Aramis et Athos se regardèrent soucieux.

\- T'engager dans ? l'encouragea Aramis.

\- Eh bien chez les Mousquetaires… Vous n'êtes pas heureux pour moi ?

\- D'Artagnan, je ne veux pas être la cause de ton malheur, mais… En es-tu sûr ? Ou a-t-il seulement dit « je souhaite vous engager », ou bien « je vous veux comme mouquaire » ?

\- Eh bien… Il a juste dit « engager ».

\- Et si jamais il s'agissait de sa garde personnelle ? reprit Athos du même ton lent.

D'Artagnan fut comme piquer au vif, il releva le menton en signe de défi.

\- Eh bien si c'est le cas je…

\- Tu voudrais aller chez nos « ennemis » ? questionna Aramis en grimaçant légèrement.

Le jeune homme regarda tour à tour ses deux amis, il était confus. Il avait seulement pensé au faite de devenir mousquetaire et non pas garde du cardinal… Il baissa la tête.

\- Je vais aller lui demander une audience pour éclaircir cela…

D'Artagnan avait l'air si dépité qu'Athos ne résista pas au besoin de lui proposer sa compagnie. Les deux amis partirent donc chez le Cardinal, une fois qu'Athos eu fini de se vêtir. Aramis remonta pour terminer sa prière, puis alla frapper doucement à la porte de Porthos. L'heure du matin était déjà bien avancée.

\- Allez, l'ami, il nous faut nous hâter. Le jour n'est plus si jeune.

La porte en bois s'ouvrit brusquement, Porthos le chapeau posé en travers de la tête, fixait le sol en enfilant ses gants de cuir.

\- Qu'avons-nous au programme de cette journée ?

\- Rien de particulier.

Le beau diable d'Aramis offrit à son compagnon un fin sourire, que celui-ci ignora volontairement.

\- Allons à la caserne, décréta Porthos en quittant sa chambre.

Aramis se recula pour le laisser passer. La mauvaise humeur de son ami était de retour. Il pensait que c'en était fini. Il se trompait.

Le soir même à la taverne Porthos buvait son troisième verres sans piquer mot, tandis qu'Aramis entrainait D'Artagnan dans une nouvelle discussion sans fin sur les femmes et leurs charmes, Athos, lui écoutait distraitement.

\- Et comment sait-on lorsque l'on plait à une femme ? questionna D'Artagnan.

\- Oh ! Toi, tu es amoureux de Constance!

D'Artagnan n'essaya même pas de se disculper, il se contenta de rougir légèrement et de sourire.

\- Ah ! Et tu veux savoir si la belle, ressent la même chose que toi ? s'exclama Aramis en riant.

\- Tu ne devrais pas convoiter cette femme-là, coupa d'un ton neutre Athos.

La sourire de D'Artagnan et le rire d'Aramis moururent en même temps.

\- Pourquoi ? questionna le gascon soudainement ombrageux.

\- Tu sais pourquoi, elle est mariée.

\- Et cela arrête donc l'amour ? Le vrai ? s'enflamma le jeune homme.

\- Cela devrait, répondit platement Athos.

\- Mais si l'on en croit Aramis, plus elles sont mariées, plus elle son désirable, plus elles sont hors de portées plus il faut les désirer, trancha d'une voix lourde Porthos.

L'ambiance si douce, retomba immédiatement. D'Artagnan soupira si fort que la flamme de la bougie qui éclairait leur table se coucha sur la cire sans s'éteindre.

\- Bien, comme mon élan n'est pas partagé ici, je m'en vais chez ma logeuse…

\- Et amante, grogna Porthos.

\- Bonne nuit messieurs, puisse le sommeil vous donner meilleure humeur !

D'Artagnan se leva et quitta la taverne sans rien ajouter de plus. Athos se leva à son tour et se rendit au comptoir pour commander d'autres verres forts et terminer sa soirée dans une brume épaisse. Porthos renifla en essuyant un coin de sa bouche après avoir fini son verre. Aramis le dévisageait en retrait sur sa chaise.

\- Puis-je connaitre la raison de cette humeur ?

Le regard que lui lança Porthos donna l'impression à Aramis de rentrer dans une pièce avec un lion et sans protection aucune.

\- Tu me demandes ce que j'ai moi ? gronda Porthos en feintant un sourire. Tu oses me demander ce que j'ai alors que le problème ce n'est pas moi ! C'est toi !

Il frappa du poing sur la table faisant trembler les verres qui s'y trouvaient. Aramis ne souriait plus du tout.

\- Qu'ai-je fait de si répréhensible d'après toi ?

Porthos sourit à nouveau puis se redressa jeta quelques pièces sur la table et quitta la compagnie d'Aramis sans rien ajouter d'autre. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre de cohérant ! Oui ! Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?! Il détruisait tout ! Et la réponse qu'il entrevoyait l'effrayait tellement qu'il préférait la repousser au plus loin, ainsi qu'Aramis ! Il s'engagea dans une ruelle et s'arrêta brusquement. Son cœur cognait trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il aurait voulu avoir la force de plonger sa main dans son corps et d'arracher cet organe qui lui infligeait tant de supplice. Furieux contre lui-même il balança son poing dans un volet en bois qui se brisa sous l'effort. Il laissa échapper un long grondement. Il était épuisé de ce qu'il fuyait. Car c'était de lui-même. Il n'en pouvait plus.

\- Porthos…

Le métis foudroyé sur place, n'avait pas entendu son ami le suivre. Le son de sa voix indiquait très clairement qu'il semblait désolé, désemparé. Il ne fallait pas qu'Aramis le voit ainsi.

\- Quoi ?!

\- T'es-tu fait mal ?

\- Laisse-moi ! Tu ne vois donc pas que je suis de mauvaise compagnie ce soir ! Laisse-moi !

\- … Si seulement ce n'était que ce soir, mais Porthos cela fait des semaines…

La douceur d'Aramis fendit encore plus la carapace de Porthos. Il ne fallait pas craquer, il fallait se montrer plus fort.

Aramis avançait précautionneusement auprès de son ami, comme on approche une créature mourante, en redoutant un regain d'énergie. Il n'en pouvait plus non seulement de subir la rage contenue de Porthos, mais en plus de le laisser sombrer, c'était trop. Non, il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Porthos était son meilleur ami. C'était le seul homme, avec Athos, dont il pouvait se fier. Donner sa vie aussi. Son cœur se serra, donner sa vie pour Athos aussi ? … Il était moins sûr soudainement.

Du regard il chercha à capter Porthos. Celui-ci se cachait sciemment derrière la visière de son chapeau. D'une main il attrapa l'épaule du métis et l'attira contre lui. Le géant à la peau colorée se laissa faire. Laissant Aramis passer une main dans son dos et déposer son visage contre sa nuque. Il sentit le souffle chaud de son ami contre lui. Il frissonna. NON ! Il ne devait pas !

Il recula.

\- Non, souffla-t-il, Non Aramis, ne fais pas ça… Ne recommence pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il le voyait, il était perdu. Lui aussi allait se perdre, il le sentait. Il allait le dire. Il ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il était si faible de céder. Si faible…

\- Ne me serre plus contre toi ainsi.

\- Oh, je pensais qu'un peu de camaraderie te ferait du bien…

\- Non… Tu te trompes… Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… pour moi, Aramis, ce n'est plus de la camaraderie.

Porthos sentait déjà les flammes des enfers lécher ses jambes.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Aramis commençait à entrevoir la vérité. Il n'était pas sûr. Il s'avança.

Porthos se redressa de toute sa taille, il posa un regard brûlant sur Aramis. Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Dans les yeux de Porthos brillait une étrange étincelle, la douleur cédait à quelque chose de plus fort. Quelque chose qu'Aramis savait déchiffrer parfaitement : le désir. Aramis fut frappé par une décharge d'énergie dans tout son être. Porthos, son Porthos, le désirait. Porthos le voulait LUI alors qu'il était un homme…

\- Je te dégoute c'est cela ?

Le cerveau d'Aramis était figé. Il sentait seulement tout son corps bouillonner. Comme s'il avait toujours voulu atteindre, sans le savoir, ce moment précis.

\- Ne me juge pas trop sévèrement…

C'est le son de la voix de Porthos qui ramena Aramis dans la ruelle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

\- Porthos, souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'avantage.

\- Quoi ?

\- Depuis combien, depuis combien de temps tu…

\- Je sais que je ne passerai jamais mes vieux jours en compagnie d'une femme ? Ou bien depuis combien de temps c'est toi, qui hante mon esprit ?

Aramis pencha la tête pour mieux observer le visage dérobé de Porthos.

\- Les deux.

\- Pas ici.

Porthos fit un sec demi-tour en continuant à longer la ruelle, après plusieurs rues, ils arrivèrent à leur logis. Porthos poussa la porte. Aramis s'engouffra à sa suite. Ils allumèrent deux bougies et s'installèrent dans leur salon commun. Porthos prit le temps de s'assoir sur leur grosse malle en bois qui contenais la plupart de leurs armes, Aramis préféra rester debout. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis le départ de la ruelle et l'intimité que leur offrait la lueur tamisée des bougies, les mettaient étrangement mal à l'aise.

Aramis n'en revenait toujours pas, il avait réussi à mettre un mot sur l'émotion puissante qui l'agitait, quant à Porthos, sa charge était devenue trop lourde, il devait se confier.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je l'ai toujours su… au contraire… Tu m'as connu amant de certaines femmes… mais, je ne sais pas comment te décrire cela… Je me suis rendu compte de la chose, comme on se rend compte que finalement, non, on n'aime plus les pommes que les poires. Je n'y avais jamais songé avant que cela ne me tombe dessus. Je n'en avais pas conscience je suppose…

Aramis écoutait, silencieux, son regard posé sur son ami.

\- J'ai l'impression de me confesser, remarqua avec une note plus gaie Porthos.

Aramis esquissa un mince sourire. Et dire qu'il avait failli devenir évêque !

\- Bref, cela m'a vraiment frappé lorsque, l'été dernier, te souviens-tu de notre escapade vers Chartres…

\- Oui.

\- Nous avions monté un campement tous les quatre au bord d'une rivière peu profonde. Je me suis chargé d'allumer le feu, D'Artagnan de panser les chevaux, Athos d'aller quérir du bois et toi de pêcher… Mais toi, Aramis, tu ne pêche pas comme tout le monde non… Tu as plongé à moitié nu dans l'eau pour te saisir du poisson à mains nues. Je t'ai observé à demi fasciné par le balai qu'effectuait ton corps dans l'onde fraiche… tes mains plongeant dans le courant pour à chaque fois en retirer une belle truite. L'image de ton corps dévoilé ainsi a fait sauter dans ma tête une barrière dont j'ignorais l'existence. Et depuis… depuis, je te regarde, depuis je pense à toi… depuis je t'espère vainement aussi…

\- Porthos…

\- Non, ne dis rien, je sais ce que cela fait d'être éconduit par le séduisant Aramis, je ne veux pas faire partie de cette liste-ci… Mais je ne pouvais plus me taire, je ne pouvais plus garder cela pour moi… Alors pardonne ma faute, pardonne mon humeur… Pardonne-moi.

Aramis s'agenouilla devant son ami au visage résolument tournée vers le sol. Il obligea le métis à le regarder dans les yeux. Aramis y trouva de la tristesse, des traces de larmes et une profonde solitude. Son cœur se serra d'une manière si inexplicable que son corps agi sans réfléchir. Il approcha son visage et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres chaudes et charnues de Porthos. Les deux hommes se reculèrent après quelques secondes. Ils se regardèrent. Avaient-ils rêvé ? Leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent plus.

La respiration de Porthos se fit plus lourde et celle d'Aramis avait totalement cessée. Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Mais plus étrange encore, pourquoi leurs corps en réclamaient d'avantage ?

C'est alors sans plus réfléchir que Porthos décida de saisir sa chance, le baiser d'Aramis n'était pas arrivé par hasard, il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il saisit d'une main l'arrière de la tête d'Aramis et rapprocha leur visage dans un seul mouvement. Leurs nez se touchèrent. Aramis sentait l'haleine chaude et épicé de Porthos, il voulait en gouter plus. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent doucement, du bout des lèvres et puis alors que leurs respirations s'affolaient et que les émotions fusaient par milliers, le baiser tendre devint plus profond. La langue d'Aramis se fraya un chemin dans la bouche de Porthos et s'enroula langoureusement atour de la langue de Porthos. En une fraction de seconde, ils firent voler en éclat leur amitié jetant à bas ceux en quoi ils croyaient, ou penser croire et se retrouvèrent serré l'un contre l'autre allongé au sol. Leur baiser se prolongea tant et si bien que les deux bougies moururent avant qu'ils ne finissent. Mais ils ne pouvaient se rassasier l'un de l'autre. C'était impossible. Leur bouche, leur corps, leurs mains, ils avaient soif de l'autre. Porthos laissa échapper un grondement sourd lorsqu'Aramis essaya de calmer ses ardeurs. C'était impossible d'arrêter le puissant Porthos. Il était trop gourmand, impatient. Il lui fallait tout, tout de suite. D'une main il arracha littéralement la veste en cuir d'Aramis et la jeta au loin. En quelques secondes Aramis sentit les mains chaudes et épaisses de Porthos parcourir son torse sous sa chemise. Un frisson sans pareil l'enveloppa, il s'agrippa encore plus fort à la nuque de son amant. Gémissant de concert Aramis réussit agilement à défaire de ses vêtements Porthos. Enflammés, incapables de mettre un terme à la passion qui les prenaient ils se retrouvèrent bientôt presque nus allongé au sol, sans lumière. Ils se regardèrent intensément, ils sentaient leurs corps et leurs appels implacables. Serré l'un à l'autre, leurs respirations haletantes, leurs mains sur le point d'aller à la rencontre de leur sexe durcit. Aramis déglutit, jusqu'à présent tout était relativement facile, bien que terriblement excitant, mais embrasser, lécher, caresser, mettre à nu, tout cela ne changeait pas d'une femme… C'était maintenant que tout aller… Il n'avait pas peur, non, un mousquetaire aurait peur de si peu ? Non, mais il était… incapable de faire le premier mouvement, il ne savait pas ce que Porthos attendait de lui… enfin si, il savait, mais c'était la façon de faire qui le laissait perplexe.

Porthos quant à lui n'osait plus bouger tant il voulait déguster cet instant, il avait tant espérer que cela se produise, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en prenant brutalement ce qu'il convoitait depuis tant de mois. Il voulait se montrer tel qu'il était fort, puissant, mais aussi tendre et attentif… il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Aramis les lissant doucement.

\- Aramis, souffla-t-il ému.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, mais plus tendrement. Non il ne fallait rien brusquer. Porthos sentait qu'Aramis n'était pas encore prêt. Porthos se redressa sur un coude et caressa du bout des doigts le torse chaud d'Aramis. Non, il ne pouvait pas le prendre ainsi, il risquait de le perdre sinon. Il décida de mettre son impatience légendaire de côté sans pour autant ne prendre aucun plaisir. Il laissa sa main errer sur le torse d'Aramis, puis se glisser lentement dans son pantalon.

Aramis bloqua sa respiration, avant qu'elle ne redevienne haletante. Porthos empoigna doucement son érection. Ils se regardèrent encore un instant, puis Aramis l'encouragea incapable d'attendre d'avantage avec un baiser langoureux. Porthos commença un lent va et vient en prenant bien soin à passer de temps à autre son pouce sur le gland d'Aramis, lui déclenchant des gémissements. Porthos prit plaisir à regarder son amant se cambrer et soupirer à chacun de ses mouvements autant dans ses accélérations que dans ses arrêts bruts. Rapidement le corps d'Aramis entra en trance et une fine pellicule de sueur le recouvrit, ses gémissements se firent plus fort et plus prononcé. Le métis savourait ses sons et puisait des baisers de plus en plus chauds. Aramis les mains fébriles s'agrippa d'une main à la nuque de Porthos et laissa l'autre, dériver plus au Sud. Il trouva sans difficulté le passage vers le sexe gonflé de Porthos. Aramis s'en saisit. Porthos laissa vibrer un grognement. Tous deux savaient parfaitement se satisfaire, parant au désir de l'autre avant que celui-ci n'en ai eu l'idée, dévorant de baisers, grondant, gémissant. Rapidement leurs hanches furent prisent de frénésies et l'étroitesse des tissus qui cachait encore leur nudité leur sembla impossible à tenir. Lorsqu'ils furent nus, ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre. Leur érections collées l'une à l'autre, leur cœur battent au même rythme, leurs bouches scellées, les mains s'agrippant au dos, aux épaules, à la nuque, partout où c'était possible. Ils ondulaient ensemble, gémissaient soupiraient, tremblaient du même besoin, du même désir. L'orgasme foudroya Porthos. En entendant jouir son amant, Aramis le rejoignit. Aramis tremblaient de tout son être, jusqu'à son âme, jamais il n'avait senti une telle vague déferler sur lui, jamais ce qu'il avait fait de sa vie ne lui avait procuré à la fois tant de bonheur, satisfaction et remettait en cause ceux en quoi il croyait. Porthos dos au sol, la respiration lourde, la poitrine encore soulevé, il gardait les yeux clos, il voulait graver tout cela au plus profond de lui. Cette nuit, ce plaisir, ces baisers, sa langue, ses doigts, son corps… il ne voulait rien perdre. Il avait vécu son rêve et maintenant il avait peur d'une chose : que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais.

Aramis se releva le premier. Il était couvert de sueur et de sperme. Il ne pouvait rester ainsi et en regardant Porthos dans le même état il sourit. La tête lui tournait un peu, il avait dû se redresser trop rapidement. Il se leva. Il était debout, nu, parfait. Porthos lisait les contours de son corps avec la lune, il retrouva les cicatrices fortes nombreuses d'Aramis qui parcheminaient sa peau.

\- Nous devrions, commença Aramis.

\- Chut, demanda Porthos les yeux rivés sur lui. Chut… un instant encore…

Aramis sourit, il retourna auprès de Porthos. C'était à la fois familier, rassurant et étrange. Il venait de faire l'amour avec son meilleur ami… Oui il avait fait l'amour. Non il ne se sentait pas humilié, ou confus, encore moins honteux…une sorte de plénitudes l'envahit lorsqu'il fit ce constat. Certes s'il se mettait à penser Religion, sans doute ces sentiments l'accableraient, mais pour le moment il en était loin.

\- Je ne connaissais pas le grand Porthos si sentimentale, s'amusa Aramis.

\- Je ne savais pas que le séduisant Aramis fuyait le champ de bataille lorsqu'il y avait eu une victoire, répondit habillement Porthos en souriant à son tour.

Porthos attrapa Aramis et captura ses lèvres. Ils se sourirent, heureux.

\- Allons, nous ne devrions pas demeurer plus que nécessaire ici, Athos pourrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Bah, rétorqua Porthos. Il ne revient jamais avant l'aube.

Aramis s'approcha d'une fenêtre et fixa le ciel qui se découpait entre les toits des maisons environnantes.

\- L'aube n'est plus si lointaine constata Aramis en tournant son visage vers Porthos.

\- Déjà ? La nuit fut de courte durée.

\- Courte vraiment ? reprit Aramis en frisant sa moustache.

Porthos se leva finalement à son tour et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Il planta son chapeau sur sa tête et remplit ses bras de ses habits, Aramis l'imita, ils étaient nus, portant leur chapeau à plumes et tenant leur vêtements devant leur nudité lorsqu'Athos passa la porte de leur logis. Fort heureusement pour eux, il était très largement imbibé l'alcool. Il ne remarqua pas que ses compagnon étaient nus, il les salua simplement et tituba jusqu'à sa chambre au premier. Aramis haussa les épaules et sourit. Porthos se détendit. Cette journée commençait à merveille !

J'espère que cette petit fiction sans prétention vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à commenter!


End file.
